The present invention relates to a synchronization device for synchronous movement of a first actuating device with at least one second actuating device. The first and second actuating devices in the mounted condition are provided on an article of furniture for moving a movable furniture part, including a synchronization rod for transmitting a synchronous movement of the at least two actuating devices, and at least one fixing device by way of which the synchronization rod can be releasably connected to at least one of the two actuating devices.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture having at least one synchronization device of the kind to be described.
WO 2006/113953 A1 to the present applicant describes a synchronization device of the general kind set forth, wherein the movement of two actuating devices can be synchronized by a synchronization rod. In that way, it is possible to implement a synchronous movement of the two actuating devices for driving a movable furniture part, in particular an upwardly movable flap. The two actuating devices are pre-assembled in a first mounting step to opposite side walls of the furniture carcass. In a subsequent mounting step, the synchronization rod can be connected to a rotatable part of the respective actuating device by way of a fixing device. That connection between the synchronization rod and the rotatable part of the respective actuating device can be made by a latching connection or a screw connection. When using a screw connection, it has frequently been found in practice that, due to lack of attention, the screw was not tightened at all from the outset by the mounting personnel. The loose screw means that an unwanted play remains between the synchronization rod and the rotatable part of the actuating device, which in most cases also results in an unharmonic movement of the two actuating devices relative to each other.